Circle Of Time
by Frozen Moments
Summary: Time is defined as an indefinite and continuous duration regarded as that in which events succeed one another, but when one can stop the present and relive the past he has never lived and even the future, how can one really define this thing called time?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **The first chapter... I think I will call it, Tell Me A Story. What a fantabulous title.

Okay so this is not my first fic… I had my other stories deleted because I didn't like them anymore. But I promise I will not delete this story no matter how bad it is. :P

I have thought so much about this fic it's ridiculous… it has taken me four to five months to actually post this chapter.

No matter how much I love reading flames, I don't want them. Seriously.

Okay so I know there are A LOT of vampire fics out there but I don't care really. This is my version and my own story so you can just shove it. :P

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto and company, just the following events.

**Main Paring (eventually): **ItaNaru I absolutely love this pairing

**Tell Me A Story**

It was the night she had known about for so long. It was the night she feared and it all came too soon.

She was prepared. Prepared to fight. Prepared to protect and fight for her most loved ones. Come face to face with her fears. Even though she knew the outcome of this night, it has haunted her dreams every time she was reborn, but in the back of her mind she always knew there was a very small chance that she could change her future. A very slim chance.

The sun was just beginning to set when she reached the small cottage. Not many people would notice it, but if you knew what you were looking for you could see it.

Slowly made her way up the pebbled path with a small child in her arms. Before she even made it to the door, a brunette haired man was there.

"Kushina, I was so worried," the man said to the red haired woman as he ushered her inside.

"Sorry Iruka," she began. "I had to ask the nymph's to cover my trail." She slowly walked over to a small couch and laid her cargo safely down. "Is everything prepared?" she asked in a hush tone.

"Yes. Just as you've asked."Iruka watched Kushina kneel down next to the little blond child that lay on the couch.

"Naruto," she said as she softly carresed his scarred cheek. "Naruto sweety, wake up for mommy." Bright blue eyes slowly opened and blinked close twice before they remained open.

"Mama?" said the little voice.

"My sweet child," she kissed the top of his head. "Remember the story that old man Jiraiya told you, about the mommy, daddy and their handsome son?"

"Yes, I remember that story because the little boy's name was the same as mine."

"Correct my little sunflower," Naruto scrunched up his nose at the name in dislike and his mother lightly touched it."I hate that name," he mumbled. Kushina giggled.

"Now this is really important, okay sweety?" the little blond shook his head in agreement. "Now think really hard for mommy and tell me what happened to the mama and papa."

His brow scrunched up in concentration. "But it's really sad."

"I know sweety, but I need you to remember and tell me." Naruto's blue eyes looked into his mother's chocolate brown one and told her what he remembered about the mum and dad of the story.

"The mama and papa had to leave their baby Naruto behind for a long time, so he could be protected from the bad man."

"That's right sweet heart," Kushina looked at her soon lovingly. "Now your mama and papa have to go away for a long time to protect you," she could feel the tears falling from her eyes. "Okay Naruto?"

"But why mama?" Naruto cried. Kushina just shook her head and kissed him on the forehead."You can't go mama!" Kushina just wiped his beautiful blue eyes.

"Shhh, everything will be alright." She didn't want to leave him, but it was the only way. "I love you, my little sunflower," she kissed his forehead once more and murmured a simple word and Naruto's world went black.

A/N: Okay so tell me what you think. Good or bad? Now remember people this is just the first chapter, so I never intended it to be long, but the next chapter will be longer. I will try to update as much as possible, but there is this thing called a job…

Sorry for any errors... if you see any let me know so I cans fix them.

**_Ciao_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I have nothing really to say, but enjoy this REALLY late chapter… Sorry that it's not too much longer than the last chapter.

**Disclaimer: **The only thing I do own is the cute little Yorkie for my profile picture…

**Warnings: **Nothing really. It's just spring time… Oh yeah a wee little time skip.

**Chapter 2**

Nine years later…

Spring had begun. All the trees turning there healthy green, flowers with their vibrant colors growing everywhere. The forest animals slowly waking from there long winter slumber.

The breeze blew through the trees old and freshly fallen leaves. Along with the sound of the wind you could hear the laughter of two people.

A young blond male was running barefoot though the forest. It looked as though he was chasing, well nothing if you were just to glance, but indeed he was chasing something or rather someone.

"Hinata!" He yelled, "I will catch you," he stopped and looked closely at his surroundings. He knew the little Nymph was around somewhere close, because flowers were blooming and the grass was turning a lovely shade of green.

"Oh, I don't know about that Naruto." She giggled.

Naruto loved the spring. He loved the fresh smells. The weather as it was not too hot, but not to cold. But most of all he loved how all the plants were coming back to life. Oh and one other thing, he loved to help all the Forest Nymphs bring everything back to life.

"Naruto," he heard a whisper followed by a light breeze. He quickly turned around , but of course no one was there.

"Little sunflower." The voice lightly taunted and was soon followed by a musical giggle.

He turned to the voice, nose scrunched, "I hate that name."

As he said that, a beautiful lone sunflower grew and the Nymph appeared right beside it. The blond smile at the beautiful yet very mischievous Nymph. "You know I hate that name."

She smiled, "I know."

It was the first time Naruto had seen Hinata since the beginning of the winter. She was as beautiful as ever. Her black hair had grown to the middle of her back. Her skin so ever pale and lilac eyes bright with happiness.

Her clothes had not changed much, but the young blonde did notice that her skirt had shortened a bit and her top showed off more mid drift than last spring.

"Beautiful." He whispered. A healthy blush brightened up her face.

"T-thank you." The Nymph moved closer to Naruto and pulled into a hug. "I've missed you."

"Don't you always." They broke apart and sat on the new forest floor.

"So," she began, "how was your winter?"

"Cold and boring." He sighed, "As always." He said with a frown.

"Well if it makes you feel any better so was mine. Father was being as annoying as ever as always." Naruto just smiled at her.

"What?"

"I finally got to have my mom's spell book." She grinned at him and grabbed both his hands. "It's amazing Hinata. I learned so many things from the book, so many spells…" He stopped.

"What's the matter?" She questioned.

"Well it just didn't answer ALL of my questions. Like some of the weird thing that I just really can't explain." He stood up and started pacing the forest floor. " I mean ever since I found out I was a Wizard"

"A Witch." She cut him off. He scowled at her.

"Whatever," he continued, "I understand my title as a 'Time Keeper' and things, but there is something else that Iruka's not telling me…"

Hinata just watched from her spot in the forest floor and watched as Naruto paced about. "Maybe your just over thinking things a bit." He stopped to look at her," I mean your still young and really have no control over your powers yet."

He shook his head, "It has nothing to do with my powers really." Hinata looked at him confused and he sat back in front of her with a serious look on his face.

"This is going to sound really weird, but hear me out." The Nymph nodded.

Naruto picked up an old brown leaf from the ground and began twirling it between his thumb and index finger.

"Well a couple of weeks ago while I was reading through my mom's spell book I smelled something strange. It wasn't like a scent of food or anything. It was like a floral smell, but as you and I know a couple of weeks ago there were no flowers in sight."

"Did you talk to Iruka about this?" she asked.

"Well I tried when I first smelled the smell I went downstairs to ask him if he had smelled it too, but when I went downstairs a man with grey hair was in the kitchen." He stopped twirling the leaf and looked into Hinata's eyes. "It was like the smell was coming from him." The girl looked at him strangely.

"I know it really weird, but I swear I think it was him."

"What did Iruka do when you went to ask him?"

"He sent me upstairs and told me not to come downstairs until he called for me." He got a lonely, but scared look in his eyes.

They fell into a somewhat comfortable silence.

"I think that you shouldn't worry about it too much. When the time is right Iruka will tell you."

Hinata then took the leaf from his fingers and turned it into a small sunflower. Naruto scrunched his nose in dislike.

She giggled and more sun flowers bloomed around them. "The name really isn't that bad. I actually find it cute."

"What?!" he screeched, "Cute?!"

"She just smiled at him and replied, "Yes."

"I don't know where you get these ide--…" He stopped.

"What is it?"

"That same smell," he inhaled deeply through his nose. "He's here again, with two others… I think."

"I don't understand?"

"Neither do I?" He stood up, bringing the girl with him.

Soon there was a huge gust of wind that swirled on by them. '_Troubles coming.'_

"Naruto?"

"Hm?" He was distracted, Hinata could tell that much.

"I have to go, father's calling."

"Alright." He said, staring in the direction of the cottage. Soon there was a lighter gust of wind and a soft voice. _'Be safe,' _The soft voice broke him from his trans.

He looked around him and realized that the Nymph had left him.

"_I will."_

He then ran off in the direction of his home and this strange smell.

**A/N: **I need to come up with a better title for this chapter...

_**C**_**iao**


End file.
